


Gracias

by AchimDy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: ChiPe - Freeform, Imaginary Friends AU, M/M, pechi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchimDy/pseuds/AchimDy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel y su despedida eterna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracias

—No haré nada… No me importa que te vayas —le confesó Manuel, como si su aliento frío fuera el culpable de esa crudeza en el mensaje.

Miguel tragó saliva.

—¿Y todos esos años donde te alenté a hacer tonterías? —se sentó a su costado, la presencia del moreno aún seguía tranquilizando el corazón de Manuel y no tenía la frescura aun de alejarlo de un empujón.

La voz de Miguel era considerablemente más cantarina, infantil y bajita que la de Manuel, que comenzaba a tonarse más ronca y parsimoniosa.

—Pasaron hace caleta —la comisura de sus labios se curvan un poco—, me obligabái a distraerme, gracias por eso.

—¿En serio? —se ríe Miguel, más por el tono de voz que pesa en seriedad. Miguel era así, siempre se reía más por la fonética de la comunicación, que por el mensaje en sí. Alguien podría estar exclamando la palabra papa sin parar pero con voz de caricatura y él se destornillaría de la risa. Hasta se estira e inclina la cabeza casi hasta llegar a rozarla con las piernas de Manuel, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos saltones y brillosos—. ¡No te creo! ¿Sabes? ¡Notecreonotecreonotecreo! Manuel nunca habla en serio, Manuel nunca habla en serioooooooo —su cuerpo no se quedaba quieto, cosa que hizo suspirar a Manuel.

—¡Cállate! ¿Ves? Por eso no te digo nada nunca.

—No te achores, cocherita —trató de calmar el humor de Manuel, el cual le asusta ahora más que años antes. Manuel siente como sus poros se abren ante una caricia que se hace real gracias a su mirada—, ya… Así me gusta.

—Migue ya es hora...

El nombrado cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de tranquilizar su respiración para que ésta pudiera revelarle a Manuel que se había dormido. Manuel rodó los ojos por ese gesto (que para él era tan predecible) que hizo Miguel.

—No te hagái el dormido, oye, si yo te controlo —se dio un golpe a la frente. Por lo baboso que se oía. Agitó el brazo—. Migueeeeeeeeel. Miguel. Miguel. Weón, ya.

Al niño se le formó una sonrisa, volviendo a abrir los ojos. Manuel le contemplaba fijamente, con una expresión que no lo hacía ver enfadado para otros pero para Miguel sí. Manuel recordaba ese viaje de emergencia que tuvieron que hacer a Perú con su mamá, por bus, no se acuerda qué cosa fue lo que hizo ella allá, sólo que un niño, en el hotel donde se hospedaba, venía a ''hacerle conversa'' luego de vender periódicos entre carros del tráfico limeño, ya que era hijo del dueño. A Manuel se le quedó grabada la voz del niño y esa voz afable comenzaba a reproducirse en las horas donde el niño tenía que abandonarle o Manuel tenía que subir al cuarto porque su mamá había llegado ya con una bolsa llena de tuppers de comida, después ella volvía a abandonar el lugar, encerrando con llave a Manuel para que no saliera y se quedase tranquilo, en esas horas mirando a la pared... Miguel apareció.

—Ya me voy y come. No le des tu almuerzo a los chusquitos de la calle —refiriéndose a los perros—, tu mamá se va a molestar, aunque no importa —se encoge de hombros—, igual puedo estar ahí —se rió. Esperando alguna frase hosca de Manuel o algún comentario reflexivo.

—Migue… Puta que no quiero contarle a nadie de ti —se refería a alguien pero en realidad era un monólogo consigo mismo—. O sea, no quiero escribir de ti, sobre ti. Pero quiero buscar la sensación que me dái vo’ —las mejillas se le rellenan de calor. No quiere agregar más adjetivos entorno a su comentario—. Y quiero escribirla, para no olvidarla, sé que sonará… Pulento en versos.

—Si vas a escribir, entonces tendrás que ser sincero, caballero no más. La chica que te gusta se va a enterar que te sacabas el moco y se lo invitabas a tu mamá.

Manuel dio un suspiro largo con la contestación de Miguel y rio después, no era para menos que le recordase por qué no dejaba de aferrarse a él. A su modo de ser. A su poder de alivianarle la existencia.

Así que siguiendo la premisa de Miguel, carraspeó y se cruzó de piernas, fingiendo que se lo tomaba en serio.

—También tendré que escribir sobre cómo alguien escribió a babas su nombre en mi pared.

Miguel se sonrojó pero luego una sonrisota barrió sus labios.

—¡A mí nadie me conoce! —se rió alto. Alto, tan alto que Manuel creyó que alguien podría entrar por el ruido, ahí pero sólo estaba en su cabeza—, te fregaste solito, Manuel, uyuyuyuyuy.

El chileno se tumbó en la cama y rodó, queriendo quedar de espaldas a Miguel. Con las respuestas ya recogidas, levantó el codo para dejar pasar el brazo de su amigo imaginario. Afuera seguía lloviendo como si un caño estuviera abierto, Manuel con catorce años y una casa embargada por el Estado, se despedía de Miguel. Ya que, a su juicio (más era la preocupación por lo que dijeran sus amigos), ya estaba bastante grandecito para seguir llamando a su compañero incondicional. Miguel le había ayudado con tareas, cuando se sentía que no encajaba en una reunión familiar, cuando creía ver una sombra pasearse por la ventana, cuando descubrió que podía comentar con alguien su dibujo animado favorito.

 —¿Y a dónde te irás exactamente? —murmuró Manuel, bajito, bajito, como si no quisiera despertar a nadie, a pesar que la habitación estaba vacía.

—Con alguien que piense como tú pues, ¿o al cielo?

—Te irás al cielo —en este momento no podía contestarle con sorna, ya no le salía y era mejor si Miguel no le estaba mirando.

Los ojos de Miguel se tornaron vidriosos. Hasta que unas lágrimas le comenzaron a empapar las mejillas. O quizás era, más bien, una proyección de los propios ojos de Manuel.

**Author's Note:**

> no sé, quise improvisar.


End file.
